Sydney
by TheElectricDemiWizard
Summary: lots of lemons


**takes place after the blood lake scene in book 1**

**review**** please! lemons!**

* * *

"Jesus. who would...who would do that? how would someone do that? we could have died." Sydney said

"It's gravedigger! I'm telling you, it's gravedigger." I say

"but... he isn't real."

"Neither are lakes of blood."

"I don't wanna die marsh! i don't wanna go!"

"I know. you think I want to die?"

"sorry. it's just... there's so much I wanted to do. I'll probably never get the chance to do any of it now. he's gonna kill us."

"hey... don't say that."

"i could have gone to some fancy school, gotten rich, travel the world. Now i'll probably die a virgin."

"you're a virgin?"

"so are you."

"yeah, but you're... _hot_."

"I'm aware. It doesn't matter now that some ghost demon thing is out to kill me, does it? you really think I was gonna give myself to some random idiot? Even if I wanted to have sex with some asshole, my parents would have killed me."

"you got a tattoo even though they didn't want you to."

throughout this conversation I can see her nipples hardening through her wet t-shirt.

"well, it's not like I know many guys here anyway. In fact, you're probably the only one I know."

"we can bang if you really want."

"yes, I know you feel that way. you're staring at my tits."

"sorry. they're sexy. and practically ripping a hole in your shirt."

"you noticed that?"

"kinda hard not to."

"well...since you already know i'm horny, I suppose we might as well. better than one of those pretty rich boys."

"really?"

"I just want to know what it feels like, just for a second. if I like it you get to do more. otherwise no."

"alright."

"come with me." She says, walking towards a wooded area near the cabin.

i follow her into a clearing.

"now i'm gonna strip, and if you touch me before i say you can..."

"got it."

she takes off her white shirt, revealing a sports bra.

i take off my pants and boxer, and start to stroke

"ew, gross! what are you doing."

"umm... masturbating."

"i can see that dipshit. are you... jerking it to me?"

"yeah..."

"well stop."

i stop

she continues to strip, dropping her jean shorts next. underneath she has on tight panties that match her bra, and reveal her tattoo and her long legs.

she eyes me warily before taking off her bra, showing off her big, yet perky and perfectly proportioned tits. to finish the image she slides off her panties, putting her dripping wet,shaved, and likely very tight, virgin snatch on display. she puts her hands on her hips and stares at me pointedly.

"wow." I comment, taking in the naked hottie in front of me.

"get over here." she orders

i walk towards her.

"why aren't you hard?" she demands accusingly

"you wouldn't let me jerk off."

"yeah, it's gross."

"well i can't get hard without something stroking my dick."

"fine." she rolls her eyes at me and lightly wrapped her fingers around my dick.

she moved her hand upward slowly until it reached the tip. she reverses course and goes back down. i feel her fingernails lightly skim my cock and harden further.

"okay. done. now fuck me." she says pulling her hand away

"that wasn't what i meant." i say

"what?"

"that wasn't what i meant when i say something needed to stroke my dick."

"what did you mean?"

"like... i would stroke it to you?"

"it worked didn't it? now, just fuck me please." she says with a sigh

"how?"

"do you not know how sex works?"

"what position?"

"i'l ride you. lay down."

i comply, and she sinks down onto my hard member, i rip her hymen and violate her juicy pussy

"don't... go, yet."

"okay."

i wait a few minutes until she says "okay, now you can go... just... slowly."

i grin and do as she says, slowly pushing in and out of her tight pussy

"ohhh yes. that's why people like this.. damn... more." she groans

she speeds up, bouncing on me faster and faster

"can i touch your tits?" i ask

"please do."

i reach up and grab hold of her swinging tits, pinching her nipples and fondling them. she closes her eyes and bites her lip in arousal

"oh fuck. fuck yes. shit." she moans sexily

her face is engulfed in ecstasy as she begs for more.

"I've been waiting so long for this." i say

"you like fucking your best friends big sister? you like pounding this ass?" she purrs

"fuck yes!" i answer

her moans rise in pitch, and i can feel her chest rising and falling as she pants from all the pleasure.

"make me cum!"

i twist and squeeze her rock hard nipples, and she throws her head back in pleasure

all our rhythm is lost as i speed up and her glistening cunt drips more and more with her arousal.

"fuck yes!" she screams, finally cumming.


End file.
